


Hoodies

by hiareyouanerdcauseiam



Series: Hamilsquad goes to King's College [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Basically John steals one of Alex's hoodies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fanart, Hoodie-Stealing, I don't know what else to tag this with, John gets kinda sad too, Kinda, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, This is what my life has come to, Thomas Jeffershit hides Alex's stuff, i drew art and this happened, i'm writing fanfiction about the foudning fathers, is that a tag? idk it is now, it's implied - Freeform, sad!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiareyouanerdcauseiam/pseuds/hiareyouanerdcauseiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I drew a picture of Laurens in a hoodie and I thought it was really good so I wrote a fic to go along with it. I'm honestly just trash for this ship and just have some cuddles and hoodie-stealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> So I plan to write more for this cause College AU's are the absolute best but I'm a very slow writer  
> Anyways I hope you like the art I drew and you enjoy this it's garbage but it's cute I promise
> 
> HI SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS: I have no idea how to put my artwork or upload an image onto here and if anyone could help me that would be amazing!!

“Hey John, have you seen my blue hoodie? The one I got as a gift from Laf and Herc last year?” Alex asked as he searched through the pile of clothes that constantly littered his dorm room floor. He shared a room with King’s College resident asshole, Thomas Jefferson, who has been known for hiding his stuff out of spite. According to Alexander Hamilton, “Jefferson’s petty ass can’t win on the debate team so he will do everything in his power to win in real life.”

“The one that says ‘King’s’ across the front?” John questioned back, wary of the answer.

“Yeah, I can’t find it anywhere.”

At the response, John Laurens turned a slightly redder color than normal. He knew exactly where it was. _Oh man, it’s the one you stole, crap, crap, crap, fuck, aw man_ , John’s inner voice reminded him, filling him with anxiety. Instead of telling him though, John lied, “Nope, haven’t seen it.”

“Ugh, when I see that actual macaroni fucker Jeffer _shit_ , I will skin him alive. I’m tired of him hiding my stuff,” Alex complained, he flopped down on his small dorm bed, next to John. John was sitting criss-cross, typing on his computer, so Alex wrapped his arms around John’s waist and shoved his face into the small of his back.

The only problem was Thomas didn’t hide the sweatshirt, John _stole_ it. He doesn’t remember how but it somehow ended up in his possession.

“How do you know it’s him? With your horrible life style how’d you know you aren’t just losing it?” John prodded, hoping to have Alex blame himself for the stolen sweatshirt. It wasn’t like it was John’s fault, the hoodie just smelled like him and John loved it. When Alex wasn’t sleeping over (Which wasn’t often, Alex was often kicked out because Jefferson’s ‘friend’, James Madison, was sleeping over to ‘study’.), John wore the sweatshirt to sleep in. It was giant on Alex, and only slightly smaller on John, but he was still swimming in it. Hercules must have thought it was an extra large in kid’s sizes when he bought it…

 

Weeks went by, Alex still hadn’t found his hoodie, and John had no intention of telling him where his favorite article of clothing was. He wasn’t about to give up the best hoodie he has ever had. Eventually, Alex gave up.

The clock read 1:08 when there was a knock at Lauren’s dorm room. Alex was in his own dorm tonight, apparently Jefferson and Madison were at a party, so John was trying to sleep comfortably in the hoodie without the actual human koala bear, Alexander Hamilton, wrapped around him.

However, after dragging himself out of bed, stumbling across the dark room, and opened the door, he only found a slightly bedraggled Hamilton standing in his doorway with a pillow. His head was hanging, hiding his face in the shadowy hallway and he couldn’t meet John’s eyes. Nothing was said as John opened the door and stood aside. The smaller man shuffled into his room. This happened sometimes, when Alex had a bad dream, or got scared, or sometimes when Jefferson said some things that hit a little too close to home. John didn't know which is was tonight but he knew it was better left unasked.

John let him curl up in his bed. When Laurens lifted up the covers and slid into the bed with the tiny Caribbean man. He wrapped his arms around John instantly, only to bring himself as close as humanly possible. There were some soft whimpering noises as Alex hugged John tighter, and buried his face into John’s ( _Alex’s_ ) sweatshirt. John just held him until the noises stopped and a soft snoring noise began. Then John slowly drifted off to the steady rhythm of Alex’s breathing.

 

With a small groan, John blinked awake to the sun shining through the window. _Why don’t I ever close the blinds. I have an alarm clock to wake me up and I don’t need the sun._ There was a weight draped across his side. He took a deep breath in and smelled that earthy fragrance that could only be described as _Alex_. He looked down at the small figure curled around him and smiled. His nose was buried in his long, dark hair, and Alex was snuggled into his sweatshirt.

John shifted slightly and Alex woke up abruptly. His dark, brown eyes were wide as he removed his head from John’s chest and looked up into the other boy’s eyes. Upon seeing how cute the small college boy was John flushed a slight tinge of red. Alex must have noticed because he cracked a grin and buried his face into John’s stolen sweatshirt, rubbing his nose and lips against it gently. John blushed even harder as he watched his boyfriend. _Oh my god, I want to kiss him so badly right now. But that would be wrong. This entire relationship is wrong._

Suddenly Alex stopped. He once more lifted his head from _his_ hoodie. He moved his hands up to John’s shoulders and pushed them back so he could stare directly into those beautiful green eyes of his.

“Is my sweatshirt?” _Oh shit…_

John laughed a little nervously and averted his eyes until he responded, “Haha, no…?”

“John, this is mine. This is the one I thought Jefferson hid. I asked you about this a few weeks ago.”

“This is-”

“No! John, you stole my hoodie! And then you let me blame it on my roommate!” Exasperation filled Alex’s eyes. He knew it was his hoodie and his boyfriend was lying to him about it.

“In all fairness, Jefferson deserves it.”

“I'm not arguing with that, he does, he's an asshole, but that's not the point. I love this hoodie. Laf and Herc gave it to me for my birthday last year.”

“But it smells like you…” John whispered with a small voice.

Alex’s anger faded in an instant. His usually fiery eyes turned soft, his mouth fell open slightly. John didn't want to look at Alex, he was too scared.

“It smells like… me?” Alex tried, slowly.

“Yeah, um, sometimes when y-you weren't staying over I would g-get a little lonely so when I somehow ended up with your s-sweatshirt… I decided not to tell you,” John rambled nervously. “I just- I mean- It’s just- I-It helps me fall asleep when you-you aren't here.”

“Hey, John, it's okay. It's just a hoodie. It's fine. Shh, it's okay,” Alex comforted, all his anger swept under the rug and he brought John back into a hug. “You can keep it.”

“What?”

“You can keep the sweatshirt. But I’m moving in. Tell your roommate- What’s his name? Lee? Charles Lee- We want to switch roommates. He’s never home anyways, and you don’t like him. I’m sure he and Jeffer _shit_ will get along just fine considering their asshole-ness.”

“Can you even switch roommates? Is that even possible?” John asked with some hope in his voice.

Alex thought for a minute before responding, “I don’t know, maybe we can go to the RA and see. Whatever, right now we only have about three hours until my PolySci class and I wanna cuddle. We can worry about that later.”

John hummed an okay and let Alex snuggle back into him.

“Hey John?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time you could have just told me you liked my hoodie.”

“Whatever.”

“Hey John?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you enjoyed this give me inspiration to turn this into a whole series or something like that. Maybe I'll write another sequel or prequel fic for this cause I think it's super cute so leave like kudos or a comment or something and maybe I'll actually do something important with this
> 
> Go check out my tumblr: http://hiareyouanerdcauseiam.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can find the artwork I made to go with this on there, cause I have no idea how to get it on here


End file.
